De Fiesta con los Azules
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Luego de ganar el Intercolegial, cinco miembros del equipo Los Azules deciden que quieren seguir festejando, y para eso deciden colarse a una fiesta privada, lo que devendrá en una que otra sorpresa para éstos jóvenes deportistas. El termino "festejar" tendrá un nuevo significado


Disclaimers: Fútbol Callejero no me pertenece, sólo uso los personajes para éste fanfic, hecho totalmente por diversión sin esperar una paga a cambio.

De Fiesta con los Azules

En un hotel lujoso de Costa Azul, el equipo escolar de futbol del Colegio Riffler, "Los Azules de Port Marie" se hallaba entrando al hotel triunfantes y celebrando, pues acababan de ganar la copa nacional intercolegial de futbol, lo que declaraba oficialmente su colegio como el mejor de toda Francia. Los más emocionados por la victoria eran Sebastián Tagano, apodado Tag por sus amigos, capitán y delantero del equipo, un chico moreno de cuerpo atlético, ojos marrones almendrados y pelo negro alborotado, Gabriel N'Douala, mediocampista y estratega, un muchacho negro de cuerpo esbelto, pelo castaño oscuro largo, ojos negros cubiertos por un par de lentes redondos, Jeremy Webert, delantero junto con Tag, un chico pelirrojo de piel clara pecosa, ojos azul claro y cuerpo igual de atlético que el de Tag, y los gemelos Tarek y Nordine Zaim, Tek y No respectivamente, defensas del equipo, dos chicos idénticos en el mismo rostro, misma piel morena, mismo cuerpo esbelto pero ligeramente atlético, mismos ojos marrones, y mismo pelo castaño claro; había una única diferencia entre ellos que no se veía a simple vista.

Los chicos se hallaban emocionados pues entre ellos cinco habían marcado varios de los goles que le había valido la victoria a su equipo, y casi saltando y cantando emocionados llegaron al hotel donde el equipo se hospedaba. La gran mayoría del equipo se había retirado a sus cuartos, el entrenador incluido, por lo que estaban solos en el lobby, platicando animadamente sobre su triunfo.

─Y ahora somos los campeones de Europa, ¡estoy hay que celebrarlo!─ declaró Jeremy emocionado, sacándoles risas a sus amigos.

─En primera, Jeremy, sólo somos los campeones de Francia, y sólo en nivel colegial, tampoco es que hayamos ganado la Eurocopa─ señaló Gabriel divertido.

─Y además, ¿no te bastó con la fiesta de pizza que el entrador nos invito para celebrar?─ preguntó Tag divertido.

─Es increíble que aún quieras celebrar─ declaró Tek.

─Sí, en especial porque fuiste quien más comió del buffet del restaurante─ secundó No, y ambos gemelos estallaron a carcajadas, contagiadas a los otros dos chicos.

─Pues para Jeremy Webert la fiesta jamás acaba, ¡que traigan la champaña y a las chicas!─ declaró el chico emocionado, volviéndole a sacar carcajadas a sus amigos.

─Bájale, Jeremy, no creo que nos den champaña dado que somos menores─ señaló Tag, arqueando la ceja divertido.

─Ay, por favor, Tag, estaremos sólo esta noche más estaremos en Costa Azul, deberíamos ir a divertirnos, ir a Montecarlo, Moulin Rouge, ya sabes, divertirnos de verdad─ declaró el pelirrojo frotándose las manos divertido ante la idea.

─Bueno, Jeremy, en primera, Moulin Rouge se encuentra en París, no en Costa Azul, en segunda, aún si los dos estuvieran aquí, ¿cómo entrarían cinco chicos de trece años a cualquiera de esos lugares?─ preguntó Gabriel, acomodándose los lentes ya cansado de la insistencia de su amigo pelirrojo.

─Bueno, Gabriel, ya sabes lo que dicen, la edad empieza aquí─ abogó Jeremy, dándose golpecitos en la cabeza con el índice para indicar su punto.

─Lástima que aquí tú no pasas del metro con veinte─ replicó Tag, también dándole golpecitos en la cabeza al otro delantero, haciendo reír a los otros tres chicos.

En eso vieron algo que para ellos significó un agradable espectáculo: por la puerta entraron un grupo de bellas mujeres adultas, a lo mucho parecían rozar los treinta años, y la mejor parte, iban escandalosamente vestidas, con vestidos cortos y escotados que les permitía a los chicos contemplar los esculturales cuerpos de las mujeres. Una de ellas se acercó al mostrador del lobby, que dado el poco ruido del lugar los chicos pudieron escuchar que todo el grupo se hallaba ahí para una fiesta privada, y acto seguido vieron cómo el mánager las guiaba a donde se hallaban los salones de conferencias y para fiestas y otras reuniones. Apenas el mánager se fue seguido por el grupo de mujeres, Jeremy vio a sus amigos antes de sonreír de la forma más humanamente posible parecida al Grinch.

─Amigos, creo que ya sé cómo nos podremos divertir esta noche─ declaró el pelirrojo con total entusiasmo.

─Uh-Oh─ dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Por desgracia, al menos para Jeremy, cuando se acercaron a la sala donde si habían oído bien al mánager sería la fiesta del grupo de chicas, en la puerta había dos guardias de seguridad, uno a cada lado de la puerta, y los dos con aspecto de que por separado podrían partir a cada uno de ellos como un mondadientes.

─Bueno, creo que nuestra fiesta de la noche se reducirá a una noche de películas, entre ellas una última película para adultos que Jeremy rente a nombre del entrenador─ señaló Gabriel, dispuesto a regresar a la habitación, seguido del resto, a los cuales Jeremy no tardó en cortarles el camino.

─Esperen, chicos, ¿no dicen siempre "el que no intenta no gana"?─ preguntó Jeremy a sus amigos, intentando persuadirlos.

─Yo creo que también dicen "si quieres llegar a viejo no retes a quien podría despedazarte con una mano"─ señaló Gabriel, poniendo una mano en la cintura mientras con la otra señalaba a los mastodontes que cuidaban la puerta.

─Yo en lo personal quiero vivir para dar mi primer beso─ señaló Tek.

─Y yo para tener mi primera novia─ agregó No.

─La primera cita─ siguió Tek.

─El primer baile de parejas-continuó No.

─La primera cerveza─.

─El primer par de pechos─.

─La primera mamada─.

─La primera vez─.

─Y joderla embarazando a la chica y ni poder saber de cuál de los dos es el niño─ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Cabía agregar que para estas alturas Tag, Gabriel y hasta Jeremy se mostraban sorprendidos por lo planeado por los gemelos para el futuro, incluso lo de ya tener planeado que su primera vez fuera compartiendo a la misma chica y encima lo de arruinarlo con un embarazo. Gabriel sólo negó con la cabeza, prefiriendo ignorar el tema.

─El punto, Jeremy, es que no hay nada que digas nos convencerá de arriesgarnos a que esos dos mastodontes nos muelan a golpes─ declaró el morocho con decisión. En eso vieron pasar a una morena voluptuosa vestida en un revelador vestido rojo, lo bastante para dejar a los cinco chicos con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

─ ¿Decías, Gabriel?─ preguntó medio divertido el pelirrojo, esbozando una divertida sonrisa de medio lado y con la cara roja.

─Veré que puedo hacer─ declaró el chico de lentes con un rostro ligeramente serio, pero con un sonrojo igual al de su amigo pelirrojo.

Un rápido viaje al cuarto que compartía con sus amigos, y por rápido se aclara de unos quince minutos, Gabriel ya tenía lo que necesitaba para poder pasar a los guardias sin tener que enfrentarlos y seguramente morir en el intento: una radio casera que inventó, que a veces por broma, o en el caso de Jeremy querer pasarse de listo, usaban para interferir la radio que el entrenador escuchaba ya fuera para jugarle bromas o engañarlo para que cancelara o acortara el entrenamiento del día.

─ ¿Seguro que funcionará, Gabriel?─ preguntó Tag, mirando a su amigo mientras manipulaba la radio improvisada.

─En teoría si, sólo es cosa de encontrar el canal radial en el que encuentran las radios de los dos guardias─ explicaba el chico prodigio, alternando entre mirar su invento y los walkie talkies que los guardias llevaban en la cintura.

─ ¿Y podrás engañarlos para que dejen la entrada el tiempo suficiente para que podamos colarnos?─ preguntó No con curiosidad.

─Exacto, No─ respondió el de pelo largo.

─ ¿Pero no nos arriesgamos a que alguno de los otros empleados que usan esas radios escuche?─ preguntó Tek confundido.

─Tranquilo, Tek, camino al cuarto y de regreso aquí revisé, los únicos que usan los walkie talkies son los guardias de seguridad, y ellos son los únicos que se hallan en este piso, el resto está demasiado lejos del alcance de la radio─ explicó el erudito, mientras manipulaba la radio─ creo que ya─ dijo finalmente.

─ ¿Seguro ya te conectaste al canal de los guardias?─ preguntó Jeremy en voz baja, no queriendo arriesgarse a que los guardias lo escucharan.

─Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo─ declaró Gabriel, y oprimió el botón que empezaba la comunicación─ personal de seguridad reportarse al sótano, repito, personal de seguridad reportarse al sótano─ declaró a través de la radio, y él y sus amigos vieron satisfechos cómo los guardias bajaban la mirada a sus walkie talkies, se miraban el uno al otro preocupados y emprendían la retirada.

Los chicos se dieron los cinco unos con otros, terminando en Tag dándole una ligera cachetada a Jeremy (N/a: tipo los Pingüinos de Madagascar), y tras esperar unos minutos para asegurarse de que los guardias no volvieran, se pusieron en acción. El primero en salir del escondite fue Tag, cruzando el pasillo hacia las puertas del salón y, vigilando que nadie se acercara ni lo viera, abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que Gabriel, Jeremy, Tek y No entraran, antes de entrar el mismo y cerrar con suavidad.

Lo que esperaban encontrar no se comparaba a lo que se encontraron al entrar al salón, pues la realidad superaba con creces a sus expectativas: las luces estaban apagadas, haciendo las luces estereoscópicas las únicas que brillaban en el salón, la música se oía fuerte, lo que hacía pensar a los chicos que muy probablemente los muros se encontraban insonorizados, y si los cinco muchachos venían bien aún con la baja iluminación, las únicas que se hallaban eran preciosas mujeres vestidas indecorosamente, en algunos casos bailando unas con otras de manera sugerente.

─Oigan, acabo de pensar, ¿no creen que las chicas aquí se enojen si nos ven aquí?─ preguntó Gabriel a sus amigos, aprovechando que estaban lo bastante cerca para oírlo.

─Sabía que debíamos cambiarnos cuando volvimos al cuarto─ declaró No, haciendo hincapié en que él, su gemelo y sus amigos seguían usando sus uniformes de futbol. Ninguno vio necesidad de cambiarse pues se habían bañado y puesto calcetas limpias tras el partido.

─Eso, y el hecho de que somos chicos de trece─ señaló el cerebrito, volviendo a señalar el asunto de la edad.

─Tranquilo, no creo que ni nos noten, y si lo hacen diremos que vinimos a divertirnos─ declaró Jeremy encogiéndose de hombros, antes de acercarse a una mesa, donde se hallaban varias copas de champaña, tomar una y darle un trago, haciendo una cómica mueca de disgusto tras probarla.

Los otros chicos, estando seguros de que el pelirrojo tenía razón, o al menos querer pensar que la tenía, sencillamente se encogieron de hombros e imitaron su ejemplo, tomando cada uno una copa de champaña que procedieron a probar. Si bien todos hacían muecas al tener el vino espumoso en la boca, seguían dando tragos buscando acostumbrarse al sabor.

No obstante, Gabriel notó que una de las invitadas los vio a él y a sus amigos pero, para sorpresa del chico de lentes, lejos de enojarse o mostrarse indignada, la joven pareció emocionarse antes de salir corriendo, desapareciendo entre la multitud; Gabriel decidió ignorarlo y volver a concentrarse en aprender a disfrutar la champaña. Aunque se arrepintió de no haber dado la voz de alarma cuando un reflector los iluminó a los cinco.

─Estamos muertos─ fue todo lo que el chico de lentes pudo decir.

─Bueno, chicas, creo que finalmente llegó el regalo por el cumpleaños veinticinco de Marie─ anunció una rubia vestida de verde provocativo, la misma que había visto a los chicos un momento antes, a través de un micrófono en el escenario─ pero no sean tímidos, chicos, acérquense para que las chicas los conozcan─ pidió, lo que les permitió a los chicos comprender que hablaba de ellos.

─Aún estamos a tiempo para largarnos─ dijo Gabriel en voz baja a sus amigos.

─Vamos, no sean tímidos─ declaró una de las chicas, una morena con un escotado vestido plateado bastante revelador, acercándose a Gabriel y tomándolo del brazo para guiarlo hacia la multitud, y el joven genio sólo se pudo dejar hacer, mientras que otras chicas se acercaban para también animar a los otros cuatro a acercarse, aunque en el caso de Jeremy la castaña de vestido rosa que se le acercó no necesitó tomarlo del brazo para que la siguiera.

─Qué guapos están─dijo una.

─ ¿Ya vieron los brazos del morenito?─agregó otra.

─Y con lo mucho que a Marie le gustan los futbolistas─.

─ ¿Seguros que tienen dieciocho? Se ven muy jóvenes─.

─Nos lo dicen muy seguido─ declaró Jeremy, sonriéndole a sus amigos, los cuales aún con el nerviosismo de ser descubiertos no pudieron evitar sonreír─ pero no se engañen, chiquitas, que con todo y lo chaparros estamos para que disfruten─ anunció, mientras subía el frente de su camiseta y se lo pasaba sobre la cabeza, dejando su atlético cuerpo al aire, pasando sus manos por sus pectorales y su abdomen de lavadero, sacándoles gritos de emoción a las chicas, quienes no dudaron en pasar las manos por el abdomen del chico.

Tag, Gabriel, Tek y No seguían sin saber qué era más increíble, que las chicas seguían sin darse cuenta que no tenían ni cerca de dieciocho, o lo fácil que se le había hecho a Jeremy sacar provecho de que estas creían que era los jóvenes que seguro habían contratado para animar la fiesta, aunque lo único seguro es que no podían evitar sentir envidia de la atención que el pelirrojo recibía de las chicas. Decidido a que él, y los otros, también merecían un poco de atención, Tag se armó de valor y dio un paso al frente.

─Oigan, chicas─ exclamó, llamando la atención de las muchachas, incluso las que estaban peleándose por mimar a Jeremy, antes de imitar el ejemplo del pelirrojo y levantarse la camiseta y pasarse el frente por sobre la cabeza, exponiendo su cuerpo igual de bien trabajado que el de su amigo─ no sean malas, nosotros también meceremos atención─ declaró, acariciándose el cuerpo y hasta agarrándose el miembro sobre el pantalón. Nunca bendijo tanto su "mal habito" de no ponerse bóxer luego de bañarse tras un partido, lo que las chicas también parecían agradecer a juzgar por las expresiones emocionaron que pusieron.

No faltaba decir que las chicas ni cortas ni perezosas empezaron a arremolinarse alrededor de Tag, tocando sus marcados abdominales, agarrando su paquete sobre el pantalón y algunas audaces incluso metían la mano, deleitándose de comprobar que el morocho no llevaba nada bajo el pantalón más que su destacable miembro, aunque claro sin desatender a Jeremy. Gabriel, Tek y No, viendo cómo sus amigos eran atendidos por las muchachas, buscaron perder toda vergüenza y acercarse, siendo recompensados cuando las chicas también les pasaron el frente de la camiseta por sobre la cabeza, dejando al aire sus cuerpos que si bien no eran tan atléticos como los de Tag y Jeremy al no tener marcados los abdominales, dado sus formados pectorales y fuertes brazos era evidente que los tres hacían ejercicio.

Sin embargo, las cosas fueron a mayores cuando, sin que los chicos lo esperaran, dos de las chicas les bajaron el pantalón a Tag y Jeremy, en el caso del pelirrojo bajándoselo junto con el bóxer, y luego animándolos a mover los pies de forma que pudieran sacárselos, por lo que el par quedó con sus erecciones al aire, lo que hizo a las chicas chillar emocionadas al ver las titánicas hombrías del ambos adolescentes, de al menos poco más de veinte centímetros.

Gabriel empezó a pensar que tal vez estaban dejando que la cosa se les fuera de las manos, porque una cosa era presumir sus cuerpos trabajados a las chicas en la fiesta, y otra era dejar que las chicas no sólo los tocaran tan descaradamente, sino que llegaran a sacarles los pantalones y ropa interior para dejar sus miembros al descubierto. Aunque ni bien pudo meditar un poco lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando sintió varias manos colándose en grupo por sus pantalones para tocar su también nada despreciable miembro viril. No pasó ni un poco para que su pantalón, junto con su bóxer, dejara de tapar su miembro, quedando en iguales condiciones que Tag y Jeremy, y al ver a los gemelos vio como a ellos les hacían lo mismo.

─Gigantones─ dijo una divertida al ver que los cinco tenían casi el mismo tamaño.

─ ¿Ya vieron a los gemelitos?─ señaló otra, apuntando los miembros de Tek y No.

Tag, Jeremy y Gabriel, habiendo superado éste último la vergüenza de haber sido desnudado de la cintura para abajo, no pudieron evitar sonreírse unos a otros divertidos, pues sabían a qué se refería la chica. Tek y No eran idénticos en todo sentido, incluso sus miembros eran del mismo tamaño y grosor; literalmente, la _única_ diferencia entre los dos gemelos, el único modo de diferenciarlos, era que el miembro de Tek se curvaba hacia la izquierda y el miembro de No hacia la derecha. Con los calzoncillos puestos, apenas por los bultos formados por sus virilidades despiertas se podría diferenciar a los gemelos Teknos.

─Y para que lo disfruten, preciosas─ dijeron los dos gemelos sonriendo divertidos mientras se abrazaban por los hombros y movían sus caderas hacia los lados, sacudiendo también sus pollas con eso.

─Chicos, por más que quisiera dejar que mis amigas disfruten ya de una vez del… "menú", necesito que me digan sus nombres─ les explicó la chica que los había anunciado, que entendían era la que había organizado la fiesta.

─Yo me llamo Sebastián, pero mis amigos me dicen Tag─ se presentó el capitán.

─Díganme Jeremy─ le siguió el pelirrojo.

─Yo soy Gabriel─.

─Yo soy Tarek─.

─Y yo Nordine─.

─Pero para ser más prácticos nos pueden decir Tek─.

─Y No─.

─Muy bien, ya quedó todo anotado─ dijo la chica satisfecha─ por cierto, me llamo Claudette, si necesitan algo sólo avísenme─ ofreció sonriente antes de retirarse a otra parte.

─ ¿Para qué creen que quiera nuestros nombres?─ preguntó Gabriel nervioso. Ya empezaba a disfrutar del ambiente pero aún le preocupaba que las chicas descubrieran que no eran quienes ellas creían, o peor de cómo reaccionarían si descubrían sus verdaderas edades.

─Tranquilo, Gabriel, no creo que sea para nada malo─ dijo Jeremy, restándole importancia al asunto para divertirse.

En eso reflector se encendió apuntando al escenario, en el cual Claudette ya se encontraba parada mirando a la multitud de mujeres con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se ensanchó cuando miró a los chicos, a los cuales no dudó en guiñarles un ojo, y les hizo un ademán que ellos entendieron como una invitación para subir al escenario. Tras mirarse los unos a los otros preocupados, el grupo decidió aceptar la invitación y subieron al escenario. Ahí notó Tag que Claudette no estaba sola, pues la acompañaba una chica de piel clara, pelo negro que le caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda, y ojos azul oscuro que le llamaron la atención; iba vestida con un vestido de cóctel azul eléctrico que combinaba con sus preciosos ojos. A Tag no le costó imaginar que era Marie, la cumpleañera.

─Muy bien, chicas, como saben, estamos reunidas aquí para celebrar que nuestra amiga Marie cumplen veinticinco años, y como ven decidimos hacerle un muy fascinante regalo─ dijo la rubia, y las chicas vitorearon, chiflaron y mandaron piropos atrevidos a los cinco jóvenes que se encontraban en el escenario junto a Claudette y Marie. Los chicos, queriendo pegarse un poco al programa, agradecieron los piropos haciendo poses de fisicoculturista o incluso agitando sus hombrías con la mano.

─Ahora viene la mejor parte chicas─ empezó a explicar Claudette─ seguro todas habrán oído de la ruleta rusa, ¿no es así?─ preguntó la chica con travesura, haciendo reír a las chicas en la fiesta. Esa pregunta inquietó un poco a los chicos, pues ellos definitivamente habían escuchado del macabro juego y les tomó por sorpresa que Claudette lo sacara a mencionar.

─ ¿Todas lo conocen? Bueno, lo que haremos es una versión más… divertida para nosotras y para nuestros amigos─ explicó la rubia, mientras le pasaba a los chicos lo que los chicos reconocieron (debido al entrenador la verdad) como un gel anestésico que se usaba para la eyaculación precoz, cosa que los dejó ligeramente confundidos.

─La cosa es así: tomaremos turnos para hacerles _de todo_ a cada uno de estos muchachones, cinco minutos cada una, salvo Marie que por ser su cumpleaños tendrá diez minutos con cada uno, el objetivo es hacer a todos acabar, y las cinco afortunadas que logren hacer culminar a éstos galanes se ganaran cada una un premio especial que revelaremos al final del juego, es decir cuando ya no haya penes que hacer explotar─ explicó la muchacha rubia, haciendo a las otras soltar gritos emocionados.

Eso hizo a los chicos comprender para qué les habían pasado el gel anestésico, después de todo necesitaban que los cinco duraran lo más rápido posible, o al menos para volver más aleatorio el resultado de su pequeño juego. Apenas necesitaron una mirada de Claudette para que Tag abriera el tubo, aplicara una pequeña dosis en su enorme miembro y con su mano lo esparciera hasta haberse asegurado de que su falo hubiese absorbido el gel. A los pocos minutos, mientras los otros se aplicaban el gel, sintió un ligero hormigueo en su hombría, señal de que el anestésico la había adormecido parcialmente.

Ver que los cinco chicos se habían puesto y aplicado el gel, sabiendo que éste era de efecto y secado rápido, fue señal para Claudette para, con una señal con la mirada, decirles a las muchachas que ya tenían luz verde para empezar. Ni bien los chicos ya sentían, muy apenas, que el gel se había secado en sus miembros cuando las chicas empezaron a hacer fila para pedir un turno con cada uno.

La primera para Tag fue una asiática de preciosos ojos marrones y cabello largo lacio hasta media espalda, que ni corta ni perezosa empezó a practicarle un oral que aún con la polla adormecida le hizo ver estrellas; con Jeremy la primera fue una pelirroja que casi de un brinco se auto-penetró con la virilidad del pelirrojo, sacándole un sonoro gemido; a Gabriel le tocó que su primera concursante fuera una voluptuosa morena que decidió hacer uso de su voluminoso pecho para practicarle una paja rusa que le dejo los ojos en blanco; la primera chica de Tek fue una morena de pelo rubio que con unas manos aceitadas le hizo una paja de las que enamoran, y lo mismo le pasó a No con la pelinegra de piel pálida lechosa que le tocó en primer lugar.

Tras los cinco minutos que le tocaba a cada chica, dejaron solos a los chicos, sólo para que una nueva chica tomara su lugar. Con Claudette y Marie, eran en total sesenta féminas, lo que quería decir que a cada uno le correspondían al menos cinco chicas, mínimo una hora de mimos y apapachos, una hora y poco más dado que Marie tendría el doble de tiempo, y eso si ninguna de las chicas decidía probar suerte con alguno con el que no hubiese probado. Ahora se le hacía evidente que el gel anestésico era precisamente para que él y los otros pudieran aguantar tanto.

El primero en caer fue Gabriel; una preciosa mujer de pelo largo y oscuro, ojos miel y piel blanca le estaba practicando sexo oral cuando, de pronto, el chico de lentes empezó a sentir varios agradables escalofríos, señal de que tenía un orgasmo, y soltó una fuerte cantidad de semen en la boca de la muchacha, la cual no tardó en pasarse entera la semilla del moreno.

─Parece ser que tenemos a nuestra primera ganadora, Dobrinka, que logró hacer llegar a nuestro lindo intelectual Gabriel─ anunció Claudette, recibiendo varios aplausos de las chicas, aunque algunas parecían tristes de no haber sido las que lograran hacer acabar a Gabriel─ por favor, Dobrinka, Gabriel, háganse a la derecha del escenario y esperen a que se elija al resto de las ganadoras─ pidió a la pareja, y acto seguido la pelioscura, luego de levantarse, tomó al chico de lentes de la mano y lo guió a un lado del escenario.

Los siguientes fueron los TekNos; Tek terminó eyaculando en los pechos de una chica de grandes pechos, de piel morena y cabello y ojos color chocolate, No por su parte estaba siendo masturbado y mamado por una rubia de ojos azules y piel clara y glúteos generosos cuando estalló en un chorro de esperma que la muchacha no dudó en tragarse.

─Tenemos dos nuevas ganadoras, Rita, que hizo eyacular a Tek, y Valeria, que hizo terminar a No─ anunció Claudette, y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar─ igual que las Dobrinka y Gabriel, les pido a las dos parejas se hagan a la derecha del escenario─ pidió, y los TekNos y sus acompañantes siguieron el ejemplo de su amigo de lentes y la pelioscura.

Claudette, viendo que ya sólo faltaban ella y Marie de probar carne, decidió que no quería arriesgarse a que alguien le ganara a alguno de los dos muchachos que faltaban, decidió acercarse a Jeremy, el que más le había gustado del grupo, y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar se agachó y le dio una felación que dejó el cerebro del pelirrojo en blanco.

Eso fue todo para Jeremy, si logró aguantar hasta ahora, con la mamada que Claudette le estaba practicando era sin duda lo que cerraba el trato; intentó aguantar como pudo pero no pasó más de los tres minutos de felación antes de estallar, llenando la boca de la rubia con una gran cantidad de semen, la cual ella, no sin algo de esfuerzo, logró tragarse entera, antes de dirigirse sonriente hacia el micrófono.

─Lo siento, chicas, pero logré hacer acabar a Jeremy, así que si me disculpan…─ dijo divertida, antes de volver a dirigirse a Jeremy, agarrarlo del miembro y guiarlo hacia la derecha del escenario, aunque Jeremy se movía tambaleante por el orgasmo que la mamada que Claudette le había practicado le había ocasionado.

Ya sólo quedaba Tag para terminar la competencia, y era obvio que Marie no se iba a quedar sin su oportunidad, así que ni bien el muchacho había terminado de ser masturbado por otra de las invitadas cuando la muchacha se le acercó, le sonrió mientras lo hacía sentarse en la silla que habían puesto para ese evento y sin más se auto penetró con la enorme virilidad del chico; por cómo la pelinegra se mordía el labio, era obvio que le gustaba la talla de Tag.

Ni bien terminó de tener la gran hombría de Tag dentro de ella, Marie empezó a cabalgar al joven delantero, disfrutando del tamaño y el grosor del muchacho, mientras que el adolescente se deleitaba de cómo el útero de la pelinegra básicamente ahorcaba su miembro por cómo le apretaba. Finalmente, cuando ya estaban por terminar los diez minutos que le tocaban a Marie por su cumpleaños, y cuando ya habían adoptado una deliciosa velocidad, Tag agarró con fuerza los glúteos de la muchacha al tiempo que se dejaba ir, llenando el sexo de la ojiazul de espesa leche. Claudette, viendo que su amiga había logrado hacer terminar al chico de pelo alborotado, le dio a Jeremy un rápido beso en la boca antes de dirigirse al micrófono.

─Bueno, chicas, ya logramos que nuestros cinco galanes acabaran, y ya cada uno quedó emparejado con una afortunada ganadora, ahora, ¿qué se ganaron las chicas al lograr hacer estallar a éstos cinco guapetones? Simple: se ganaron esto─ declaró la rubia, sacando un juego de cinco tarjetas.

Los chicos, que empezaban a recuperarse de los increíbles orgasmos que les habían hecho pasar, no pudieron evitar reconocer las tarjetas como llaves electrónicas de los cuartos del hotel. No pudieron evitar preguntarse qué tenía que ver el supuesto premio con que Claudette tuviera esas llaves electrónicas.

─Éste es el premio, antes de venir apartamos cinco cuartos, y cada una de las ganadoras podrá llevarse al galán al que hizo culminar, y tendrán toda la noche para hacer LO QUE QUIERAN─ anunció, enfatizando lo ultimo con un tono travieso que hizo vitorear emocionadas a las chicas que no habían logrado llevarse premio.

A los chicos oír las palabras de Claudette les provocó que sus erecciones volvieran a despertar de golpe; Una cosa era que los hubieran usado para ese increíble juego sexual, pero la idea de que el premio era que la que logró hacer acabar a cada uno podría llevárselo a una habitación y hacerle_ cualquier cosa _era sin duda llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel. Era obvio que las erecciones de los chicos no pasaron desapercibidas por las chicas, pues no dudaron en ponerse cariñosas, como si fueran parejas dándose cariño.

─Para hacerlo más divertido, ya mandé a un empleado del hotel y a una de nosotras a que hicieran un viaje rápido a un par de tiendas a conseguir algunas cosas para hacer más interesante la velada─ explicó Claudette, mirando a Marie con una sonrisa cómplice. La mano levantada de Gabriel llamó su atención, animándolo a hablar.

─Disculpa, Claudette, ¿nos dejan a los chicos y a mí recoger nuestros pantalones y bóxers antes de subir a los cuartos con ustedes?─ preguntó el joven genio con timidez, ganándose risas enternecidas y expresiones de ternura de las chicas.

─Chicas, chicas, tampoco se burlen, es obvio que a Gabriel le preocupa que les vean el rabo a él y a los otros camino a las habitaciones, y le doy la razón, tampoco queremos un drama con los otros huéspedes, por eso le pagué al empleado al que mandé de compras una cantidad adicional para que nos hiciera el favor de desconectar las cámaras de seguridad hasta las seis de la mañana, además de que me aseguré que los cuartos que nos dejaron quedaran justo junto a los ascensores de servicio, los cuales serán los que usaremos para subir a nuestros cuartos─ explicó, ganándose aplausos de las chicas y de los cinco chicos, Gabriel incluido, pues al de lentes le impresionaba que parecía que la rubia había pensado en todo.

─Ya estando todo en orden, chicas, les entrego a las ganadoras sus llaves electrónicas, y suban con sus galanes a las habitaciones─ anunció Claudette, y justo como afirmó fue dándole a cada una de las chicas una tarjeta, y a los chicos les entregó una bolsa de papel de compras─ chicos, estas son las cosas que mandamos a comprar para hacer las cosas más interesantes en la habitación, les pido que no espíen lo que hay en las bolsas hasta estar en el cuarto, y de adelanto les digo que la idea es que usen SÓLO lo que les damos─ les dijo a los muchachos, y el cómo fue tan enfática en lo último fue lo que les llamó la atención a los chicos.

Ya todo arreglado, los chicos y sus respectivas parejas se dirigieron, justo como Claudette había indicado, al ascensor de servicio, y en el transcurso a sus pisos las chicas no dejaba de darles besos y mimos, que incluían acariciarles los miembros que estaban entre dormidos y despiertos, los cuales los muchachos, incluso Gabriel una vez de nuevo superada su timidez, no dudaban en responder, demostrando que ya a éstas alturas se hallaban muy cómodos con las atenciones de las chicas.

Los primeros en bajar del elevador de servicio fueron Gabriel y Dobrinka, la cual ni bien el elevador se detuvo tomó al chico de la mano y lo jaló hacia afuera, sacándole algunas risas a Gabriel por cómo su cita lo apresuraba. Al llegar al cuarto, Gabriel le pidió a la pelinegra que le diera tiempo para usar el baño para ponerse lo que Claudette le había dado para que se pusiera para "animar las cosas"; al ver lo que contenía la bolsa no pudo evitar reírse quedamente.

─ ¿Vas a tardar demasiado, Gabriel?─preguntó la muchacha mientras esperaba recostada en la cama, ya usando únicamente bragas.

─ ¿Gabriel? ¿Cuál Gabriel?─preguntó el joven divertido, al tiempo que salía, para sorpresa de la pelinegra: Gabriel usaba un atuendo de faraón egipcio, con el tocado de tela azul y dorada, el pectoral de metal, el cinturón y braceras de cuero, todo pintado de dorado, además sandalias de cuero y un cetro egipcio, el cual la punta de la empuñadura parecía terminar en forma de consolador; cabía agregar que, salvo sus inseparables anteojos, el atuendo era todo lo que el chico de lentes llevaba puesto─Aquí sólo se halla el faraón Tutanduro, mi bella doncella─declaró con ligero dramatismo, sacándole algunas risas a la mayor.

─Bueno, mi apuesto faraón, ¿vendrá a hacer suya a su reina?─preguntó la muchacha, siguiendo gustosa el juego del chico. Éste no se hizo el rogar y básicamente se le echó encima a la chica, besándola con pasión, al tiempo que le quitaba las bragas─Mi faraón, se lo ruego, use sus dos cetros para hacer llegar al cielo a su reina─suplicó Dobrinka, y Gabriel de nuevo no se hizo para complacerla, después de todo era su premio.

Se acostó con el estomago hacia arriba, y con cuidado fue penetrando a la pelinegra tanto con su propio miembro como con el juguete, hasta que finalmente ambos falos, tanto el de plástico como el de carne y hueso, estuvieron dentro de la muchacha, la cual no podía dejar de gemir debido al sentimiento de ser penetrada por dos miembros al mismo tiempo. Y el hecho de compartir espacio con otro miembro, aunque fuera de plástico, hacía que lo apretado de la vagina de la muchacha también calentaba al chico.

Una vez ya hecha la penetración, Gabriel empezó a moverse dentro de su compañera, al tiempo que con una de sus manos manipulaba el consolador para que su miembro no fuera el único que se moviera, y con la otra acariciaba uno de los pezones de Dobrinka, lo cual calentaba más a la pelinegra. Así estuvieron por casi una hora, durante la cual cambiaron de posiciones sin dejar Gabriel de penetrar a su compañera tanto con su propio falo como con el consolador, y finalmente el chico de lentes, llegó al orgasmo y dejó un fuerte chorro de semen dentro de la chica, antes de caer rendidos y contentos.

Mientras esto pasaba, los TekNos llegaban con sus parejas al piso donde se hallaban sus habitaciones que, ironías de la vida, se encontraban juntas y conectadas por una puerta. Como Gabriel, cada uno uso el baño para arreglarse, y al revisar cada uno el contenido de su respectiva bolsa de compras quedaron encantados; de haber estado juntos seguro hubieran chocado manos.

─Espero que estés lista, chiquita, porque vas a quedar contra la lona tras encontrarte al Técnico Yin─ declaró Tek al tiempo que salía del baño, usando braceras de tela blanca con negro, bandas blancas con negro en los bíceps, botas negras con agujetas blancas, una capa blanca, y una máscara de luchador blanca con detalles negros, siendo lo anterior dicho todo lo que el muchacho usaba, haciendo poses de fisicoculturista para encanto de Rita.

─Claro, papasito, sométeme como Técnico que eres─ declaró la muchacha morena, riéndose divertida cuando en respuesta Tek se le tiró encima como si enserio fuera un luchador.

─Más te vale ponerte a rezar, zorrita, porque te toca enfrentarte al Rudo Yang─ dijo No por su parte, mientras salía del baño de su propia habitación, mostrando un atuendo idéntico al de su hermano, salvo con los colores invertidos, en especial la máscara, negra con detalles blancos, también haciendo poses de fisicoculturista. Valeria gritó sumamente emocionada ante lo que vio.

─Pues vente, mi rudo, y déjame sin poder sentarme por una semana─ declaró, mientras se ponía de perrito con el culo levantado, por lo que el menor básicamente brincó al colchón, la agarró de los glúteos y la penetró de un golpe, que le sacó un gemido extasiado a la rubia.

Aún con lo gruesas que eran las paredes, debido a la puerta que unía ambas habitaciones era posible escuchar los rechinidos de ambas camas, y los gritos emocionados de ambas chicas. Ambos chicos cambiaban de posición para asegurar mayor placer a sus compañeras, y tras quince minutos finalmente culminaron dentro de ellas, dejándolas extasiadas de placer. Para sorpresa, y medio desconcierto de las dos chicas, los gemelos en su respectiva habitación se pusieron de pie, se dirigieron a la puerta que unía ambos cuartos y la abrieron, mostrando la otra habitación, y cada uno vio sonriente a la pareja de su hermano, al tiempo que chocaban las manos.

─Prepárense, chiquitas...─ empezó a decir Tek.

─Porque en el segundo round...─ continuó No.

─¡Va a haber relevo!─ gritaron al mismo tiempo emocionados, lanzándose hacia la fémina en el cuarto al que habían entrado, sacándoles gritos emocionados y divertidos a las dos chicas, ambas emocionadas por la idea de que ahora cada una probaría al otro gemelo.

Con Jeremy, cuando llegaron al piso donde se hallaba el cuarto que les había tocado a Claudette y a él, la rubia básicamente y sin pena lo agarró del miembro y empezó a jalarlo al cuarto, apenas dándole tiempo al pelirrojo de tomar la bolsa donde se hallaban las cosas que le tocaría usar, la cual empezó a curiosear ni bien entró al baño; cabe agregar que lo que encontró le hizo sonreír enormemente.

─Más le vale estar lista, señorita─ empezó a decir Jeremy saliendo del baño, mostrando que llevaba un sombrero vaquero, un chaleco de cuero con una estrella de sheriff, salvo que tenía la palabra "Stud" escrita, una pañoleta roja en el cuello, guantes vaqueros con flecos sin dedos rojos, botas vaqueras cafés con espuelas, y un cinturón café con una funda para pistola a cada lado─ porque Biggy the Kid no será la pistola más lenta del oeste, pero verá que es la más potente─ declaró mientras se lanzaba contra Claudette.

─Eso, móntame, Vaquero─ dijo la mayor excitada mientras Jeremy la ponía en cuatro en la cama, quedándose él de pie en el borde de ésta, y la penetraba de un golpe, sacándole gemidos de éxtasis, más cuando el pelirrojo empezó un duro vaivén de adentro y a fuera.

─Dime Vaquero, dime Vaquero, ¿quién es tu Vaquero, puta?─ decía el chico con éxtasis igual al de su compañera, mientras que entre penetrada y penetrada propinaba nalgadas a la mayor, las cuales parecían gustar a la rubia.

─Eso, papi, castigame que fui una delincuente, y merezco la dura mano de la ley─ declaraba la Claudette mientras era fuertemente embestida por el pelirrojo y su gran miembro.

Quince minutos después, varias posiciones distintas, arriba y abajo de la cama, cuando Jeremy andaba subido de Claudette, está en cuatro sobre la alfombra y éste agarrándola de los hombros y tan apretado que casi parecían perros en celo, el muchacho finalmente sintió que se venía, por lo que apretó tanto su agarre en los hombros de la rubia como su pelvis contra los glúteos de ésta, dejando salir su semilla en el interior de la mujer, antes de que ambos se desplomaran agotados sobre la alfombra, sólo alcanzando a reír quedamente y darse un ultimo beso antes de, con mucho esfuerzo, irse a la cama.

Finalmente, Tag y Marie, llegaron a una suite casi hasta la cumbre del hotel, cuando salieron del elevador dándose besos y agarrones, siendo el estar casi desnudo en medio del pasillo, a punto de tener sexo con una bella muchacha que le doblaba la edad lo que más calentaba al pelinegro. Ver la elegante habitación que les había tocado le hizo pensar que las otras enserio se esmeraron en consentir a la pelinegra por su cumpleaños. Ya en la habitación, Tag se dirigía al baño para ponerse lo que le había tocado usar cuando Marie lo tomó de la mano, deteniéndolo.

─Espera, Tag, antes de seguir, creo que hay algo que mereces que te confiese─ declaró la ojiazul, llamando el interés del muchacho.

─No me irás a decir que tú y tus amigas en realidad son hombres, ¿verdad?─ preguntó medio en broma; no era homofóbico pero pedía respeto a su inteligencia y a la de sus amigos. Y pareció que su broma divirtió a la mayor pues se rió por lo bajo.

─No, tranquilo, nada de eso, es otra cosa,─ dijo misteriosa antes de indicarle con un dedo que se le acercara, y Tag obedeció hasta estar pecho con pecho, por lo que Marie se acercó a su oído─ las chicas y yo hemos sabido quienes son en realidad _todo el tiempo_─ le susurró al oído, haciendo énfasis a cuanto tiempo ella y su amiga supieron la verdad, antes de pasar la punta de la lengua por todo el hélix de la oreja desde el lóbulo.

A Tag le tomó por sorpresa, más la lamida que la pelinegra le propino en el borde de su oreja, la confesión de que ella y las otras supieron todo el tiempo que él y sus amigos no eran quien habían dicho ser a las chicas de la fiesta, aunque la verdad tenía sentido pues habían sido ellas las que habían empezado el juego de pretender que él y los chicos eran un grupo de strippers, y ellos sólo lo siguieron. La expresión de sorpresa del moreno hizo que la ojiazul volviera a reír por lo bajo.

─Tranquilo, Tag, ni tú ni los chicos están en problemas, de hecho te puedo apostar a que mientras hablamos tus amigos y mis amigas ya empezaron a follar─ declaré con malicia divertida─ pero si quieres te explico: Claudette y yo vinimos aquí a reservar el salón para mi fiesta, los vimos a ustedes y al resto de su equipo, y cuando ella los vio en la fiesta reconoció su uniforme de futbol, rápidamente corrió la voz y decidimos divertirnos un poco con ustedes─ explicó la pelinegra, y sus palabras parecieron calmar al chico.

─¿Por qué montaron todo el teatro de que nos habían contratado para la fiesta en vez de sólo hacernos retirarnos?─ preguntó Tag confundido. Marie hizo como si pensara su pregunta antes de responder.

─Veamos, ¿Echar a cinco chicos guapos, que encima resultaron estar mejor dotados que tipos de nuestra edad, por colarse en nuestra fiesta? ¿O aprovechar que ellos mismos se nos acercaron para hacerla todavía más interesante, y de paso darles una experiencia inolvidable?─ preguntó con fingida inocencia, la cual estaba cargada de divertida ironía, antes de sonreírle divertida a Tag, haciéndolo sonreír también divertido.

─Sí, creo que la respuesta es más que obvia─ declaró el menor.

─Ahora que quedó todo arreglado, ya vete a arreglar que quiero disfrutar mi regalo─ declaró la chica mientras le señalaba el baño al moreno, invitándolo a irse a cambiar, dándole una nalgada cuando pasó muy cerca de ella, que lejos de molestarlo le sacó una risa divertida. Cabe decir que cuando revisó lo que le había tocado, Tag ya no supo decidir si la mejor parte era saber que a Marie no le importaba su edad, o su traje.

─Espero estés lista, hermosa cara pálida─ empezó a decir el moreno saliendo del baño, mostrando que usaba un taparrabos, chaleco, una cinta en el bíceps derecho con unas cintillas de las cuales colgaban plumas azules, muñequeras en las muñecas, una banda en la cabeza con una pluma de punta azul afianzada, con unas iguales colgando de unas cintillas, todo de gamuza café, y unas sandalias estilo griego de cuero café, además de tener las mejillas pintadas con lineas azules horizontales─ porque estás a punto de conocer al joven jefe Potro Semental─ anunció el moreno, inflando el pecho y dándose algunos golpes en éste. Marie rió por lo bajo.

─Bueno, jefe Potro Semental, haga suya a esta cara pálida─ invitó la pelinegra, ofreciéndole sus brazos abiertos a Tag para que se acercara, cosa que el moreno no dudo en hacer, abrazándola por la cintura mientras ella lo abrazaba por los hombros─ dele a esta cara pálida el placer de darle tantos hijos como usted quiera─ le susurró al oído, y el moreno apenas y pudo procesar lo dicho por la mayor cuando ésta lo besó en la boca de forma pasional, haciéndolo mandar al carajo su racionalidad.

Tag sin dudarlo la abrazó más ajustadamente, lo que en cierto modo contribuyó a profundizar el beso, mismo que se interrumpió cuando la necesidad por aire se volvió molestamente insistente; El moreno aprovechó que se había separado de la ojiazul para básicamente arrancarse el taparrabos, dejando al aire su imponente erección, esos veinticinco centímetros de hombría que habían enamorado a Marie y al resto de sus amigas Ni bien se hubiese quitado el taparrabos, Tag se lanzó de nuevo a besar a la pelinegra, frotando su gruesa virilidad contra el estomago de la chica para gusto de ésta.

Cuando se volvieron a separar Tag se acomodó de forma que su espalda estuviera contra la cabecera de la cama, con las piernas abiertas lo suficiente para que Marie se acomodara entre sus piernas, lista para empezar a darle una felación. Ella estaba segura que para éstas alturas las chicas ya estarían empezando una segunda ronda con su respectivo galán, pero ella quería disfrutar a su moreno, y para poder disfrutarlo primero lo estimularía con su boca, lo cual era un gusto pues significaba empezar intentado meterse ese enorme pedazo de carne a la boca, aunque ella misma debía admitir que era difícil meterse todo el miembro en la boca, pues cuando lograba meterse tanto como podía era consciente de que todavía había un buen pedazo que no había entrado en la boca. Cuando estuvo segura de haber lubricado los suficientemente bien a Tag, lo hizo cerrar las piernas al tiempo que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, con intención de montarlo.

─¿Está listo, mi apuesto apache?─ preguntó la mujer con coquetería.

─Es su cumpleaños, mi hermosa cara pálida, cuando usted se sienta lista─ declaró el moreno acariciando los muslos de la mayor, tal vez para estar seguro que lo que pasaba era real.

Eso fue lo único que necesitó Marie, de un brinco se auto-penetró, sacándoles gemidos de gusto a sí misma y a Tag por la potencia de la penetración, la cual había encantado a ambos, antes de empezar un vaivén de mete-saca que también les encantó, con el joven futbolista sujetando a la fémina de la cadera con una mano, al tiempo que con la otra le apretaba un pecho con suavidad, para marcar un ritmo mucho más intenso y profundo al mover también las caderas, lo que enamoraba todavía más a la pelinegra.

Luego de un rato cambiaron de posición, quedando en la clásica de perrito, la cual Tag aprovechó para dar un movimiento más rudo y profundo a sus estocadas, estando seguro de estar tocando la entrada del útero de Marie, por cómo la muchacha gritaba del éxtasis, lo cual lo excitaba a él todavía más, por no decir que alimentaba su ego masculino el saber que con trece años hacía gritar de ese modo a una muchacha que casi le doblaba la edad. Sacó su hombría del interior de la ojiazul, sólo para hacerla girar para hacerla quedar de cara a él, se acomodó entre sus piernas y de un golpe la volvió a enterrar, lo que sacó un gemido aún más fuerte a la chica.

─Marie, siento que me vengo─ declaró Tag, pues precisamente se sentía al borde del éxtasis.

─Tag, vente dentro de mí, llename con tu esperma─ declaró la chica, aprovechando su nueva posición para abrazar por la nuca al moreno, sorprendiéndolo más que por su acción por sus palabras.

─¿Estás segura? Por lo que te entendí...─ empezó a decir el joven antes de que Marie, aprovechando que lo tenía abrazado para hacerlo acercarse y besarlo en la boca.

─Tag, sé que suena raro, pues literalmente te conocí hoy, pero sin duda me enamoré de ti en cuanto empezamos a convivir, así que, esperando no asustarte con ésto, no, no me asusta ni me preocupa ni me asusta quedar embarazada, al contrario, te amo, y nada me daría un mayor gusto que me dejes ser quien dé a luz a tu primer hijo─ declaró la pelinegra, con una seriedad y un amor que sólo hizo a Tag bombear con más fuerza, sólo para venirse con un fuerte gemido en el que la pelinegra le acompaño mientras él le apretaba un pecho con ligera fuerza, antes de desplomarse. Con la poca energía que les quedaba, intentando tranquilizar sus aceleradas respiraciones por la intensa jornada sexual, Tag, y Marie se besaron con pasión antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, cada uno de los chicos se despertaron en su respectivo cuarto, todos con apenas una que otra cosa de su respectivo disfraz, sin su respectiva pareja (aunque en el caso de Tek y No sería porque en plena faena intercambiaron las suyas), ligeramente adoloridos pero de igual modo felices, cuando se dieron cuenta de se habían quedado dormidos, y que ya pasaban bastante de las nueve de la mañana, y se suponía que el autobús que los llevaría de vuelta a Riffler salía a las ocho.

Como almas que llevaba el diablo, los chicos tomaron se quitaron lo poco que cada uno conservaba puesto de su atuendo, se pusieron sus uniformes, agradeciendo a las chicas por darse la molestia de subirles la ropa mientras ellos dormían, y corrieron a las habitaciones que Tag compartía con Jeremy y Gabriel con los gemelos TekNo. Guardaron toda la ropa que habían usado en su estancia en las maletas, los disfraces incluidos (porque, ¿para qué negarlo? Les habían gustado), y corrieron al lobby, y de ahí a la salida al estacionamiento, rezando porque al entrenador Dario se le hubiese olvidado algo importante o de plano también se hubiese quedado dormido. Pero al llegar no hallaron el autobús en el estacionamiento.

─No puedo creerlo─ fue lo que dijo Gabriel con pesar.

─Literalmente...─ empezó a decir Tek.

─Nos dejaron aquí─ terminó No por su gemelo.

─Y tal parece que el entrenador ni se dio cuenta que no estábamos ahí─ señaló Tag, rascándose la nuca con fastidio ante la idea de que él y sus amigos habían sido dejados atrás.

─Vaya forma de agradecer que gracias a nosotros somos Campeones Intercolegiales─ declaró Jeremy enojado─ se acabó, bye-bye al fútbol, me voy a meter de stripper, luego de lo de anoche creo que nos iría bien, ¿quién está conmigo?─ declaró, mirando a sus amigos buscando apoyo.

─Bájale, Jeremy, si nos fue tan bien anoche fue porque las chicas pensaron que teníamos dieciocho, no creo que en algún lugar de ese tipo nos den trabajo tan fácil─ señaló Gabriel, regañando al pelirrojo.

─Sí, vaya que tuvimos suerte─ dijo Tag ligeramente divertido, torciendo los ojos buscando no mirar a los ojos a los demás; sabía que en algún momento tendría que confesarles a los chicos que la verdad sobre sus nuevas amigas.

El sonido de un claxon llamó su atención, y por curiosidad fueron a ver de donde provenía el sonido, yendo a una parte apartada del estacionamiento del hotel, y al llegar a la fuente del claxon vieron algo que les pareció una visión del Paraíso, si no algo mejor: un party bus bastante grande color cereza, con las ventanas pintadas de negro salvo las de la cabina del conductor, separada del resto del autobús, y rodeando por nadie más que las chicas de la fiesta; Todas lo saludaban divertidas y felices de verlos. Sin siquiera pensarlo los chicos se acercaron al autobús.

─Hola, chicos─ saludó Claudette, aprovechando la cercanía de los chicos y la soledad de la parte del estacionamiento donde estaban para agarrar a Jeremy del rostro y plantarle un sonoro beso en la boca, dejándole una notoria marca de labial al pelirrojo en los labios, cosa que evidentemente gustó al chico dada la cara de tonto que esbozó luego del beso.

─¿Qué hacen cinco chicos tan guapos en un estacionamiento vacío?─ preguntó Dobrinka, acercándose a Gabriel para abrazarse de su brazo mientras recargaba la cabeza en su hombro, sacándole una sonrisa al chico de lentes.

─Como nos quedamos dormidos, el autobús en el que habíamos llegado se fue sin nosotros─ declaró el chico inteligente, inclinando su cabeza para apoyarla en la de Dobrinka, en parte en un modo de encogerse de hombros, en parte sólo para pegarse más a la pelioscura.

─¿O sea que los dejaron varados?─ preguntó Rita con fingida sorpresa, mientras abrazaba a Tek por el cuello.

─Eso es tan injusto─ declaró Valeria, haciendo lo mismo con No.

─Totalmente una verdadera injusticia─ declararon los gemelos al mismo tiempo y con sonrisas idénticas, mientras abrazaban cada uno a su respectiva pareja por la cintura.

─¿Y a dónde se supone que van, chicos?─ preguntó Claudette, mientras agarraba de las manos a Jeremy y lo hacía abrazarla, poniendo las manos del pelirrojo en sus propios glúteos.

─Vamos a Port Marie, ¿Por qué? ¿Nos van a llevar, Chiquita?─ preguntó la pelirroja mientras con suavidad pero firmeza le apretaban las nalgas a la rubia, haciéndola reír con coquetería.

─Claro, mientras no les moleste seguir la fiesta de anoche con nosotras─ declaró Marie, abrazando a Tag por el cuello, mientras éste la abrazaba por la cintura.

─¿Un pase gratuito a casa y en el camino una fiesta? ¿Cómo nos vamos a negar?─ declaró el moreno divertido.

─Y ya dentro tú y yo nos aseguramos de lo que hablamos anoche─ declaró la mayor, haciendo al moreno sentir unos agradables escalofríos, antes de con las chicas, él y los demás dirigirse a subirse al autobús─ Sólo hay una regla que deben seguir─ dijo de pronto la pelinegra, deteniéndose justo delante de los chicos.

─¿Regla?─ repitieron los chicos. La sonrisa maliciosa de Marie se ensanchó.

─Sí eres hombre, no puedes usar nada de las rodillas para arriba─ declaró la chica con una sonrisa.

─¡Hecho!─ gritaron los cinco entrando corriendo emocionados al autobús, mientras las chicas riéndose los seguían. El viaje a Port Marie sería sin duda divertido.

Fin

Una historia de un fandom que por desgracia no es tan explotado como otros de series y películas más populares. La verdad espero que leerlo los anime a subir más fics de ésta serie tan buena y a pedirme a mí hacer de otras series poco o nada conocidas. Como siempre si les gustó háganmelo saber por sus reviews y pásenselo a sus amigos. Les habla Blackrose-9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches según la hora en que hayan leído mi fic.


End file.
